Not applicable
Not applicable.
Not applicable
The present invention relates generally to a device for mounting on a support surface and for holding a member relative thereto. The device is particularly well suited for use in holding a pole for a flag, banner, or the like.
A variety of brackets, holders, and other similar devices are available for holding a member on a support surface. Such a support surface may typically be a vertical or horizontal surface, such as a wall, roof, floor, or the like. Such a support surface may also be part of a vertical column, strut, or the like. Such a support surface may also be part of some other fixed or movable structure from which it is desired to support a member. Some types of these support devices are particularly suitable for holding a pole to which may be attached a flag or banner.
In some situations, the pole (or other member) which is supported may be subject to external forces which could put undue stress on the pole (or other member) being supported and/or put undue stress on the bracket or other type of holding device which supports the pole. For example, a flag pole with a flag mounted on it may be conventionally held in a flag pole support holder or bracket on a vertical exterior surface of a building or other exterior structure so that the pole and any flag or banner attached thereto is subjected to weather conditions, including, at times, high winds. A high wind can impose a force on the pole and on the flag or banner. An excessively high force may cause the pole to bend or break or may cause the bracket or other holding device to break, or pull out from the mounting surface, or otherwise fail in some way.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved device for holding a member, which could be a flag pole, in a way that would accommodate externally imposed forces so as to minimize, or at least greatly reduce, the likelihood of either the member breaking or the holding device failing. Further, in applications where a flag or banner is hung from the member and where the fabric of the flag or banner is subjected to wind forces, it would be desirable if the device could operate to minimize the likelihood of the fabric being torn.
Further, such an improved device should preferably offer the user flexibility with respect to different orientations or positions in which the member (e.g., flag pole) can be supported.
It would also be advantageous if such an improved support device or holding device could accommodate the inclusion of an optional, adjustable locking system for locking the device to hold the supported member, such as a flag pole, at a predetermined orientation or angle relative to the support surface on which the device is mounted.
It would also be beneficial if such an improved device could accommodate an optional system for holding a second member (e.g., a second flag pole).
Further, it would be desirable if such an improved device could permit the holding of a member (e.g., flag pole) in a secure, but releasable manner.
Further, it would be beneficial if such an improved device could accommodate designs which are attractive, easy to assemble, and easy to use.
Such an improved device should also preferably be user friendly and accommodate designs which have an aesthetically pleasing appearance to potential purchasers and users.
It would further be beneficial to provide such an improved device with a design that would accommodate the use of relatively low cost components that could be relatively easily manufactured and assembled.
It would also be beneficial if such an improved device could readily accommodate its manufacture from a variety of different materials and could accommodate efficient, high-quality, high-speed, large-volume manufacturing techniques with a reduced product reject rate to produce products having consistent operating characteristics unit-to-unit with high reliability.
The present invention provides an improved member holding device which can accommodate designs having the above-discussed benefits and features.
When the improved device is provided as a flag pole holder or bracket, the device is especially effective in tolerating high wind conditions which could cause the flag pole to break and/or otherwise impose high loads on the member or pole. The device moves as necessary to reorient the device and member held therein (e.g., flag pole) relative to an external force (e.g., high wind force) so as to minimize, or at least substantially reduce, the load that is actually imposed upon the member and/or upon the device holding the member on a support surface. In a preferred form of the device, the device is especially advantageous for holding a pole with a flag or banner that is fixedly attached along the length of the pole and that is subjected to potentially damaging wind forces. When the fabric of the flag or banner is subjected to wind forces having particular directions and sufficient magnitudes, the device operates by turning or rotating to an orientation that can reduce the wind resistance of the fixedly attached fabric so as to minimize, or at least substantially reduce, the likelihood that the fabric may tear.
The device may also be used for supporting members other than flag poles, such as structural or mechanical arms in various mechanisms which could be subjected to exterior loads, or such as other extending members providing other functions, including non-support functions.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a device is provided for mounting on a support surface and for holding at least a first member. The device includes first and second end caps for each being fixed relative to the support surface and for together defining a longitudinal axis of rotation. The device includes a shaft that (1) has first and second opposite ends, (2) is supported between the first and second end caps along the axis with the first end at the first end cap and with the second end at the second end cap, (3) is at least partially rotatable on the axis, and (4) has a cam follower surface defined at the first end.
The device also includes a cam surface in a fixed orientation at the first end cap for engaging the shaft first end cam follower surface.
The device further includes a biasing mechanism at the second end cap for continuously exerting a biasing force against the shaft second end to continuously force the shaft first end cam follower surface against the cam surface at the first end cap. This urges the shaft toward a predetermined home position defined by a predetermined rotational orientation. The shaft can be rotated away from the home position if a sufficient torque is applied to the shaft. The shaft returns to the home position when the torque is removed from the shaft.
A holder on the shaft holds the first member, which may be a flag pole, extending arm, or other structure. The device can be provided with an optional bracket for holding a second member.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings.